Boys and Girls
by Seraphine-Raphael
Summary: AU, Harry/OC 6th year. At the brink of war, can Harry remain as he is and lose his chance for a family, or can he break free of the shackles of his old life to find where he truly belongs. Warnings: OC's, Dumbledore and Ginny bashing AUHarry, AUDraco.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

Boys and Girls

Disclaimer: I think we all know the drill if you've read anything on this website. I own nothing, and unless I make millions on a creative plot and unique characters I have created and developed on my own, I just play around with other people's characters (esp. J.K. Rowling =3). Kurt and Colette are mine though, but I hope they're not as annoying as other original characters have a tendency to become. Moving right along…

Ch. One - Welcome Home

"ALL ABOARD!" Parents and children were saying their final goodbyes while the train horn blew its final warning. Older students were hurrying the younger ones onto the train before it left and thousands of trunks banged around everywhere while students took their seats. Outside the windows, mothers were waving tearful goodbyes and blowing kisses to their children much to their chagrin. Friends who hadn't seen each other since before the summer were reuniting and catching up. When the train lurched forward, the noise level increased so that conversations could still be heard. Then the door slammed shut.

The young man leaned against the door and let his head fall back before sliding down the floor with a sigh. Taking out his wand, he placed silencing and locking charms on the compartment to get some peace and quiet. After a summer of being left along in the house, the sudden noise of the train was pretty aggravating. Closing his eyes, he let out a long-suffering sigh. He just prayed he would have a few hours left before people started looking for him.

When he opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a blonde head peeking through the outside window. Impossible since the train was moving at full speed. Leaping to his feet, he ran to the window but no one was there, nor had there been any trace that someone might have fallen off. Shaking his head, thinking the heat had finally gotten to his head, he flopped on the seat behind him and watched the scenery pass by.

'I must be losing it, first the dreams, now I'm hallucinating… great job Ry, bloody fantastic' he thought miserably. Ever since the beginning of summer, he had been getting, as all boys do, sexual dreams. Normally this would not be a problem, just a few more trips to the laundry. But when is something simple ever simple for one Harry Potter, boy wonder of the Wizarding World or whatever they called him now. Now, there are those that question their sexuality based on the dream world their subconscious creates for them. What was bothering Harry was that he was perfectly fine with his dream partner being his fiancée but when his fiancée turns into his future brother-in-law then it becomes an issue. He shuddered at the mere thought of them together.

Ignoring that issue for now, he started to think of his fiancée and future in-laws. They all got along surprisingly well and Harry had started to feel part of the family. However, he understood going in, the original reason that they got along so well was because he had many connections within the ministry as well as foreign ministries whether he liked it or not. Many connections his maman and papa, as he now called them, were highly interested in. It would be two years come Christmas that his courtship started. Yes courtship. Though, everyone that even knew of his courtship knew the two lovebirds would marry after both parties coming-of-age. The reason Harry refused to pop the question just yet was because he was still not lord of both the Black or Potter houses just yet and no one really knew who his magical guardian was. Marital engagement while still a minor without a legal guardian would be political, economic and social suicide. Even though Harry really didn't care about it, he didn't want to be thrown into a political nightmare like last year. If the ministry saw fit to try him as an adult due to under-age magic, he did not want to know what they would do to him if he publically engaged himself to a family like the Malfoys. It would not bode well for either family.

Speaking of families, he could see Draco strutting around like a peacock in the corridor. Thankfully he had put a notice-me-not charm on his door. Though he loved his idiot brother as if they were brothers by blood, he still wanted some alone time, so he merely watched as Draco did his annual "find the new meat- I mean students and terrori- acquaint himself to them". Harry rolled his eyes, if only they knew what happened the day Harry had asked Draco for his sister's hand in marriage. That was the day he found out that platinum blond hair can indeed still grey. When he mentioned it to Draco, the blond whipped out a pretty pink mirror to check and see. Poor Harry was covered in painful boils for a week due to nearly dying of laughter at the sight of the mirror. 'It was still worth it' he thought while smirking.

Looking back , Harry realized that Draco's reaction was to be expected. How often does one's school-boy rival come to you asking for your twin sister's hand in marriage. Not to mention that they were 14 at the time, _and_ Harry had only met his sister the day before. Actually he was impressed that the blond had handled it the way he did, that afternoon he was expecting to be laying in the snow and whatever lived in the forbidden forest nibbling on his mangled corpse.

* * *

><p>-Yule Ball, fourth year in the courtyard-<p>

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again Potter, I think I must have heard wrong." Draco said snidely. He crossed his arms looking at the very flustered Hogwarts Champion.

"I-I s-said, I would like to ask for your blessing to court your sister. To abide by tradition as the heir of the noble house of Potter and vow to always provide for the lifestyle befitting the heiress of the noble house of Malfoy. I beseech you to grant my humble request of courtship and offer a prosperous and fruitful relationship of our two houses. May I, as heir apparent Potter ask for your blessing as heir apparent Malfoy, to take your sister as my bride?" Harry said moving his left leg back, his left arm palm outstretched over his right knee, right arm crossing so that the palm faced his left cheek, bowing low. Then he stood upright, left arm moving behind him and right arm outstretched to Draco, palm up. Heart racing, he stared at Draco, hoping he had done it right. He had been practicing all night and the entire day before the ball to get it right, but all that hard work would be all for naught if Draco decided he wasn't worthy. He knew he was on shaky ground, the Malfoy-Potter relationship had been unsavory for several generations. He was holding his breath anxiously, starting to doubt it Malfoy would allow the courtship.

To his complete surprise and relief, Draco put his right hand over Harry's and intoned, "I have thought about and deemed your request acceptable. As heir of the house of Malfoy, I Draco give you my blessing to court my sister, as per the ancient tradition of _infinitum_, _**if **_you present your offerings to the lord of the house of Malfoy, my father and he deems them worthy of our family legacy". A glowing cord entwined their hands and exploded into a thousand pieces showering them in a golden light, sealing the contract.

Breaking the contact of their hands, Draco smirked at Harry. "Good luck impressing my father, scar head."Harry bit the inside of his cheek trying not to throw back an insult. Judging by the glare, he figured he had a long way to go. Besides he wondered why Draco would accept his request. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked why. Draco just looked at him as if searching for something. Finding it, he said "I have my reasons." Then he stepped to Harry and quietly said "you'll find out soon enough." Harry had the sneaking suspicion he was in for a nasty surprise. "However; should you find yourself at the altar with her remember, she has been and always will be my sister. So expect to see me more often." He straightened up and smirked at Harry. "Us Malfoys have a way to make sure our secrets are kept." With that he turned on his heel and walked back to the ball that was in full swing.

Harry involuntarily shuddered before realizing one of Malfoy's stipulations and immediately cringed. "Oh bloody hell, _infinitum_? Could he have chosen anything harder?" Groaning, he started to trudge back to the Great Hall. At least he had a chance at courtship. With renewed hope, he marched back to the ball "I'll show him, it'll take more than Malfoy's little challenge to stop me!"

A week later, Harry was found leaving the Hospital Wing, 'maybe I should not have said anything about the mirror…' with that he decided to avoid the blond boy, in fear of getting those nasty boils again 'note to self, never make fun of a Malfoy's hair or pretty princess mirror'.

* * *

><p>-Present Day, on the Hogwart's Express-<p>

Harry's thoughts were interrupted at the loud rapping on the compartment door. He was instantly suspicious and put his guard up. Waiting to see if whoever was on the other side would leave, he heard a sigh from across the door and the tell-tale sign of his charms being cancelled. The compartment door slammed open and Draco stepped in acting like he owned the place. Seeing his bother walk in, Harry relaxed before closing and locking the door behind Draco causing the blond boy to raise his eyebrow.

"Ooh kinky, Ry." Draco smirked while flopping on the couch opposite Harry. He spread his legs and leaned back, "now you've got me right where you want me, whatever shall I do?"

Harry looked at his idiot brother "you don't seem to be complaining much"

"Well my dear brother, I can't blame you, since all Malfoys are born irresistible." Draco said while flicking part of his hair back.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. It was interesting how close the two become since Harry's rash betrothal request. At first, both had reservations of the other until Draco's mother knocked some sense into them. Soon the two were inseparable causing the rest of the Malfoy family to shake their heads aspirated. In school, they maintained their rivalry, but they would meet up once a month to see what they could do to make their supposed "hatred" more realistic and crack up about the reactions of the month prior. Harry felt a little bad for Ron; but he and Draco were having too much fun duping the entire school every day. Lovingly called by Draco's mother as "the troublesome two", they certainly lived up to the name at home and at school. While Harry still stayed at the Dursley's for appearances, he loved Malfoy Manor and considered it home. His family and happiness was there. When he was there, he could imagine a life and future beyond the war.

Turning to his brother who was playing with a pager, Harry's pager, he realized in annoyance. Harry reached over and snatched it before Draco decided to experiment with it. "So what should be we do about the feast?"

"Ry, we have to announce the engagement already, you know it has to be publically announced a year in advance of the wedding and you're running out of time. We have to hurry before any betrothals made when your parents were still alive take effect; otherwise the Malfoy-Potter betrothal is null and void." Draco said seriously. He did not want to lose his brother in all but blood and name. "I also know for a fact that your betrothal with the Weaselette will be announced at the feast tonight."

"Wait, my what?" Harry squeaked. "I have a betrothal to her? Since when?" Harry started to get anxious. Who the hell would pair the two of them?

"Well I only know because mother has a friend that worked at the wedding registry. It was written by James Potter and Arthur Weasley that Harry James Potter and the new born Ginerva Weasley would be wed after heiress Weasley's graduation and the engagement would be announced a year before the groom's seventeenth birthday at the eve of the start of the school year, that's tonight." Harry sunk into the chair. "Hey it's not so bad, Colette will be waiting there for us and father was able to get the announcement before Dumblebore could do anything." Seeing his companion's confusion he added "When two proposals are to be announced on the same night, it goes in alphabetical order and the last time I checked, M comes before P or W." He smiled haughtly. Draco let out a startled cry when he suddenly had an armful of Potter as Harry squeezed his torso chanting "thank you, thank you." Chuckling, he peeled his brother's arms off him, "Be thankful I like you Potter, otherwise…"

"Oh otherwise nothing, you can't help but love me." Harry interrupted cheekily. The two bantered for the rest of the trip back to school enjoying the calm before they completely ruined some people's night.

* * *

><p>-Great Hall-<p>

Harry sighed, not even two seconds at the table and the barrage of questions of where he was on the train bombarded him. Granted he missed the sorting because of his nap but he didn't care too much about it. Aptly ignoring them, he looked over to his brother to see what he was up to. Draco was getting antsy waiting for Colette to show up, and the students around him were starting to wonder about it. Harry's attention was brought back to his housemates' conversation when Seamus draped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"So mate, who were ya snogging in the train?" Seamus leered.

"Huh?" was the oh so intelligent response.

"Come on mate, no one was able to find you but there were a few compartments that were locked and silenced in the back. So who was she, and does she have a friend?"

"No one," Harry replied simply while removing Seamus's arm, "I was in my compartment alone until Malfoy decided to bug me, then when he left, I locked the door and took a nap"

"But Harry, it doesn't explain why no one could find you; we were worried something had happened to you." Hermione said. Harry's response was cut short when the doors opened and his heart soared at who was standing right there.

A Beauxbatons student walked through the door. Students started whispering when the blonde student walked straight to the head table. Boys were leering at the obviously aristocratic heiress while the girls were rolling their eyes at the display. As she neared the head table, Dumbledore stood up to greet her. As the quiet discussion took place, Harry could hear snippets of the conversations around him pertaining to the mysterious student.

"Wow would you check out that pair of legs, man I'd like to tap that" Ron said. Harry's blood boiled at the comment but before he could say anything, Hermione beat him to it by slapping Ron on the back of the head.

"Ronald, what a thing to say, and in front of your GIRLFRIEND none the less," Hermione fumed. "Unless you WANT that tramp as your girlfriend!"

"But Hermione, I love you, I don't care about her, I don't even know her," Ron pleaded. "I just said I'd like to tap that but my heart will always belong to you."

Harry turned away, furious about what his best friends were saying, but not willing to blow his cover just yet. Ignoring Ginny who was trying to get his attention again, he glared at his brother who had been watching faintly amused. Well Harry knew his brother wouldn't be so amused when he found out what Ron and Hermione had said about his twin. And with all the sneaking glancing and murmuring going around the quarreling couple, Draco would find out fairly soon if not in the same night. Harry watched Draco raise an eyebrow and soon the two of them were locked in a staring contest, ignoring the idiotic comments of their schoolmates. Harry vaguely heard Ron saying something about 'sneaky ferrets'…'up to no good' but continued the staring contest to see who would back down.

From the head table, the Beauxbatons witch was watching the proceedings take place. With the headmaster's consent she could announce her engagement with the help of her brother if he would ever finish his little staring contest. She knew how heated these little contests got and wondered who would win this week. Noting the headmaster's impatience, she excused herself and walked over to the green and silver decked table. Knowing how difficult it was to get her brother's attention was, she, none too kindly, pulled on his ear and smiled when she heard the startled yelp. She smiled sweetly when Draco just glared at her, knowing full well if they were alone her older brother would be pouting. She turned to go back to the head table while discreetly winking at her fiancée. Soon all secrets would be revealed and she knew that she had to tell her soon-to-be husband her little secret.

Harry watched amused as Draco walked up to the head table, nursing his ear. He was SOO going to tease his brother about it. He snickered at his brother's fate before noting the icy glare aimed at him. 'Damnit what did I do now!' he whined in his head. Then he noticed that his fiancée's glare wasn't aimed at him but at his immediate right, where Ginny was trying to get his attention yet again and had started to rub her chest on his arm. Harry let out an undignified squeak and pulled away from the red head, catching the attention of those closest to him.

"Ginny! What are you doing!" Harry squeaked. Ginny just let out what was probably a feeble attempt of a flirtatious giggle that sent icy dread up Harry's spine.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to pretend now that we are officially a couple." she batted her eyes in a way that made Harry think she had something in her eye. Not even deigning an answer that would fall on deaf ears, and well aware that the girl wouldn't give up until the bitter end, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Dumbledore addressed the entire school.

"Students, now that everyone is accounted for and sorted, I would like to make a few announcements. There will be an event that has not happened in these castle walls in quite a few years. As you can see we have a guest from our sisters at Beauxbatons." Here he waved an arm to introduce her. "She is here with her brother who will announce her engagement to one of Hogwarts' very own. As many of you may or may not know, publically announced betrothals have fallen out of practice but still remain a staple amongst some family circles. This is the first time since the fall of Lord Voldemort, that an auspicious moment such as this has graced these halls. Let us welcome Colette Malfoy, heiress of the ancient house of Malfoy. A few scattered claps could not cover up the whirlwind of conversations of why she had not attended Hogwarts with her brother and why no one had ever heard of her. "Heir apparent Malfoy, you may proceed." Dumbledore smiled kindly at the young man.

"Thank you headmaster," Draco turned to the students, "As Headmaster Dumbledore mentioned, I Draco Malfoy, as heir apparent, retain the right to announce my sister's engagement. I have deemed her suitor's request and name worthy of a Malfoy heiress. With him, I know my sister will be provided for and the relations of our two families shall flourish and prosper in years to come. It is my honor and privilege, as heir apparent Malfoy, to announce the engagement of heiress Colette Antoinette Malfoy and Harrison James Potter-Black, heir apparent to the houses Potter and Black."

The hall exploded into dialogue as Harry jumped up to go to the head table, dancing around Ginny's feeble attempts to grab his sleeve. As he neared his lovely fiancée, Harry grasped her hand and thanked Draco for the announcement. A loud sobbing from the Gryffindor table caught everyone's attention as Ron was trying to calm his sister's anguished sobs but she was having none of that. The sobs quieted down but people scooted away from the now enraged girl.

"No, he's MINE! Dumbledore promised me that I could have him!" Ginny screamed trying to rush over to the Malfoy twins and Harry. "I'll _kill_ that bitch!"She shrieked as she wrenched her arm free, pulling out her wand. The professors pulled out their wands to stun the girl but Harry's unseen, unheard spell sent her flying to back wall where she stayed glued to the wall. Ginny shook the stars out of her eyes and saw Harry in front of her. Any response she might have had, died in her throat as she saw his glare. Harry's eyes seemed to glow with raw power.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on her, I will deal with you personally." He purred dangerously, sending chills up her spine. An ominous aura of unadulterated power surrounded him. "I don't give a rat's ass if you are my best friend's little sister, touch Colette and you will pay dearly, Weasley." He spat the name as if it were a disease, not unlike what a Malfoy would say. "That is not a threat, it's a promise, and the House of Potter _always_ fulfills their promises." Ginny shivered at the sheer hatred clouding the usually kind eyes. She landed gently when Harry lifted the spell and turned away from her. "One more thing," he stated without turning to look at her "I belong to no one, I never have and I never will…especially not to a spoiled little girl like you. If you ever think of pulling me away from my family, you will face the wrath of the Malfoys, the Potters and the Blacks; not even your family can shield you from that, even if they wanted to." Ginny collapsed to the ground, shrinking away not only from the combined glares of the Malfoy twins, but of the icy cold threat of retribution.

"Now Mr. Potter, there is no reason to resort to such actions." Dumbledore chastised. If he expected Harry to bow his head down in shame and mumble an apology, he was sadly mistaken as the icy cold glare was leveled at him. Dumbledore inadvertently shivered at the raw energy hidden in those eyes, but after that momentary lapse of judgment, he tried to gain control of the situation again. There was nothing he could do about the engagement being announced, and his plan of having Harry married off to the Weasley family hit a bump in the road, but Albus still had a few tricks up his sleeve. "May I offer you congratulations on your impending engagement; you have chosen a lovely bride. However, as you are still a minor, I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, can still announce your betrothal to Ginerva Molly Weasley as valid until you reach maturity. Then you are free to choose your bride. You must oblige the contract set by your father, the late James Nicholas Potter, Lord of the noble House of Potter." He stated with a grandfatherly smile, knowing he had won. The boy could be engaged to whoever he wanted but young Ginny had the advantage of living in the same dormitories as Harry. She could pull him away from the Malfoys and get rid of that pesky independent streak. Soon Dumbledore would have his weapon back. Dumbledore's musings were cut off when he heard laughter. He turned his attention to the young man in question only to see his worst nightmare. A cold laughter promised a vindictive retribution Dumbledore had not heard since Tom Riddle's schoolboy days and that chilled him to the core.

"Fine headmaster, I'll play your little game," Harry smiled coldly as he pulled out an old piece of parchment that had seen better days. Thankfully, his brother had been able to find this little lifesaver when they had visited the Potter family vaults. He unraveled the parchment and read aloud, to the entire hall, some of the final words of his father. "This parchment declares…

"_I, James Nicholas Potter, being of sound mind and health do decree that should I perish before my heir, Harry James's 16__th__ birthday and should he feel his magical guardian Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is acting in such a way that is detrimental to the prosperity of the House of Potter, I give express permission for my heir apparent to revoke guardianship privileges granted to Dumbledore and allow my heir legal emancipation to take up leadership of the House of Potter. With this document, should my heir deem this necessary, I declare my son Harrison James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter."_

As Harry read, the parchment began to glow a bright red that started to creep up Harry's arms and slowly engulf him. When the red light had surrounded the young man, it began to pulsate.

"_As magic judges my heir of this request, I declare the Potter-Weasley contract null and void as it breaks the ruling of the 1132 case Potter v. Weasley which states that no Weasley may ever be betrothed to a potter until which time the House of Potter declares the retribution of the rape and slaughter of heiress Elizabeth and the murder of her twin brother, heir apparent Raoul Potter, carried out by Lucius Weasley, head of the House of Weasley, completed and paid in full. Should any in those of the disgraced House of Weasley attempt to contest this I, James Nicholas Potter, decree that their debt increase TENFOLD!"_

Now the pulsating red light shot from Harry's body to engulf Ron and Ginny's bodies as seven other beams shot out the doors probably to the rest of the Weasley family.

"_This I declare on my magic, so mote it be."_

Then all nine cords of red light linked to Harry, snapped completely and two shrieks of pain came from the Gryffindor table. The hall waited in bated breath to see if the words of the late wizard would be fulfilled. As the red aura continued to envelop him, Harry lifted his eyes from the parchment.

"_To those present I, James Nicholas Potter, Lord and Head of the House of Potter do present Harrison James Potter, Lord and Head of the noble House of Potter." _

With that the red light exploded and a bright gold ribbon of magic came from the parchment and wrapped Harry before vanishing. Harry let go of the parchment, which furled in on itself and flew off to the Ministry to be sealed and filled.

Author's Note:

Ser-Ser: *collapses on her beanbag chair* That took much longer than I originally thought. What was I thinking? *has a minor panic attack*

Ry:*rolls eyes* that's your own damn fault; you were the one that decided to write this thing.

Draco: *smirks while draping an arm around Ry* I have to agree with Ry, no one is forcing you to write a full novel length fanfiction, Miss "I have no patience to write" *snickers*

Ser-Ser: *with a glint in her eye* Is that a challenge Malfoy? Well then, I ACCEPT!

Draco:*raises an eyebrow* What the bloody hell are you on about now?

Ser-Ser:*ignoring Draco's comment* so what's in it for me if I win? =3

Ry:*blinks eyes* What the… now there's a contest? *breaks out the popcorn*

Colette: Ooh a contest how fun!

Ser-Ser:*super hero pose* I will triumph!

Kurtiss: How she ever thought she was a Slytherin I have no idea, she acts like an idiot Gryffindor half the time

Ser-Ser:*notices Kurt* EKK! What are you doing here! You're not supposed to show up yet!

Kurtiss:*shrugs* not my fault you can't control the situation of this author's note

Ser-Ser:*blushes furiously* SHUT UP! *kicks Kurt out of the Author's note* You're on time out mister!

Draco, Ry and Colette: O.o;

Colette: can she do that?

Ry:*notices Colette*…wait, if you're here…how is MMRFPH

Ser-Ser:*covering Ry's mouth* shut up Ry, they don't know what's going on; you'll ruin it for them

Draco: -.-; …..Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Boys and Girls, if not, not my problem; however *looks at Ser-Ser* she'll probably cry her heart out if you flame her…..actually that might be –*WHAAP….(thunk)*

Ry: *hides the frying pan, whistling innocently* Stay tuned for the next chapter of Boys and Girls *smiles and waves innocently*


	2. Chapter 2 No Room for Mistakes

Disclaimer: Well…since I don't own this stuff, leave me alone XDD…Collette and Kurt are mine but the rest belong to a ridiculously wealthy woman on the other side of the pond. And moving right along…

Last time:

"_To those present I, James Nicholas Potter, Lord and Head of the House of Potter do present Harrison James Potter, Lord and Head of the noble House of Potter." _

With that the red light exploded and a bright gold ribbon of magic came from the parchment and wrapped Harry before vanishing. Harry let go of the parchment, which furled in on itself and flew off to the Ministry to be sealed and filled.

* * *

><p>Ch. Two: No room for mistakes<p>

When everyone's eyes finally focused, they looked at the podium where Harry stood there, the glint in his eyes silently daring anyone to question what just happened. It was an uneasy silence, and the students looked at each other unsure of what else was going to happen. Some shuffling was heard over at the Gryffindor table as the youngest Weasley children were clambering onto their feet.

"So it's going to be like that Harry? After everything we went through together, you're going to betray all of us?" Ron looked directly into Harry's eyes while helping his sister up. "You're just going to throw away six years of friendship for _Malfoy_, the same bastard that made our lives hell? I thought I was supposed to be your best friend, how could you do this to me?" With every question, the red-head steadily grew more irate. Some of the students that were still seated nearby slowly moved away to avoid getting caught up in the infamous Weasley tantrum.

Harry furrowed his brows while contemplating his next words. "I don't believe that I said anything about betraying anyone." He turned inquisitive eyes toward the professors behind him. "Unless I'm mistaken…but technically those were my father's words, not mine."

"That's bullshit and you know it; that was probably forged by the ferret. We all know he's on his way to becoming a death eater and he probably fucks that slut of a sister so that their demon spawn will be pure!" The three on stage were shell-shocked, not expecting the red head to go that far. Then when the words finally sunk in, Draco was reaching for his wand, intent to send the idiot into next year.

The professors that had yet put their wands away when Ginny had almost gone after the twins, had steadied their wands at the two boys, just in case. However; Dumbledore decided to deflect any potential arguments.

"Alright, well I think that we have had enough excitement for one night, wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore asked looking at all parties involved with his grandfatherly look. Albus had to get this situation back under his control. "Now why don't we all settle down for the rest of the announcements and enjoy the feast that the staff has worked diligently on" he smiled benevolently as everyone slowly moved back to their seats before he took the podium once more. Albus knew now that the situation called for more delicacy than he originally assumed. Even though he was wary of what the Malfoys were planning, it would not do for the Weasley boy to fly off the handle like he did tonight. If Albus was not careful, the Weasley boy's jealousy could ruin everything by pushing Harry further into the Malfoy's hands. As it stood, based on the actions of the two youngest Weasleys, Albus knew that he would have a difficult time pushing Harry back to the Weasleys. He could not do it overtly, as the boy had a penchant for ignoring direct orders even going so far as to become defensive. It would not do for the boy to feel threatened. Nor did Albus think it wise to actively attack an important family like the Malfoys. But Albus could be patient. He knew that with just the right push, Harry would return back to the light side, right where he belonged. 'Yes,' Albus thought, 'he won't be like Tom. He's just confused, the poor boy, he just needs the proper guidance. Those Malfoys have another thing coming for trying to lure the poor boy.' With this in mind, Albus turned his attention to the students and continued the rest of the announcements. 'I will not lose the boy to those Malfoys.'

While Dumbledore was entertaining his little schemes, Harry now had a problem. Where was he supposed to eat? One look at the Gryffindor table told him that it would probably be in his best interest to avoid them for the time being and let them calm down. While he might not be the smartest wizard in the world, he knew better than to sit with a bunch of angry lions. Ron's remark about backstabbing traitors having no business there might have also influenced his decision to ignore the house of red and gold. Though Harry knew some of the Hufflepuffs, he was not close enough to any of them to justify sitting with the badgers. He would also not put it past his housemates to send something his way if he sat at the very next table. So Harry was left with two options, well he had a third of just heading to the kitchens but his Gryffindor pride would not let him be pushed out of the Great Hall because he ruffled some feathers. There was also the fact that he did not want to leave his brother and fiancée to the wolves he calls classmates. The Malfoy twins would stand their ground with their dignity, holding their heads high and Harry would as well. As Lord and Head of the House of Potter, he had the duty to uphold his name and the family glory for the world to see. Therefore, Harry had the lovely option of choosing between the Ravenclaw or Slytherin table to dine. As he was debating, the aforementioned twins already took their places at the Slytherin table. Harry would have liked to join them but he also liked having his body remain intact and healthy. He understood that while the Slytherins would not dare shun the Malfoys for fear of being blacklisted or worse for opposing fellow Slytherins. However; just because the Malfoys were untouchable did not mean that the snakes would not take the opportunity to go after Harry. There were quite a few Slytherins that would gladly hand him over to Voldemort because their relative was incarcerated.

This left the Ravenclaw house. Harry could not think of any Ravenclaws that would cause him any real trouble. He was certain that Cho and her friends, who were all graduating this year, would not be foolish enough to cause any problems that might hurt their chances of a good career. Going after Wizarding Britain's darling savior would certainly be a reason employers would refuse to hire them. As Harry neared the Ravenclaw table, he noticed Luna waving him over with a wistful smile. After the last year, harry felt that he could count on the spacey blonde for a friendly face. Odd as she seems, Harry could see why she had been placed in the house of the wise. Her unorthodox intelligence was often overlooked or scoffed; but if you could recognize it, as Harry found out, it could be very useful. Beyond that, she was a good and loyal friend and it was more than Harry could say about his supposed best friends. As he sat down next to her, Luna greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Harry, so I see that the wrackspurts have finally stopped bothering you", Luna stated while glancing at a spot over harry head. It was then that Harry noticed the large glasses Luna was sporting and asked what they were. After a brief explanation of the colorful spectroscopes, Harry grinned at the 5th year's behavior.

"Well that's good, right?" At her knowing smile, he continued "So how has summer treated you? I didn't see you on the train."

"Daddy and I were looking for the Crumple Horned Snorkacks…" As the two continued their conversation, the food arrives and all was calm for the duration of the feast. Even Ron's snide little comment about Harry staring a harem of dumb blondes was ignored by the rest of the school that just wanted to get through the rest of the feast without any more damage. At one point, Draco and Colette joined in the conversation with Harry and Luna. After Harry sheepishly relayed the conversation he had the Gryffindor table earlier, Draco glared at Ron and Hermione who returned one wholeheartedly. Colette had something different in mind and excused herself from the table. Everyone's attention turned back to the blonde aristocrat calmly made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Holding her hands up in a non threatening way, she walked over to where Hermione was eating and politely requested for a word.

Standing up, Hermione turned to the Malfoy heiress, furious that the girl her boyfriend had been ogling at would have the gall to bother her. Hermione observed, with unadulterated anger, the perfect little blonde with a perfect little life. Jealousy coursed through her veins at the long flowing hair, crystal clear blue eyes and delicate frame. The girl in front of her seemed more like an angel on earth rather than a 16 year old human and it irked Hermione so much that the boys seemed to think the same thing. She never felt more inadequate than she did right at that moment. No wonder Ron was so attracted to her, after all who would want a bookish, plain-looking know-it-all with buckteeth(even though they had been fixed), and frizzy hair when girls like Colette existed? Hermione was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not catch what the blonde said. "I-I'm sorry, w-what did you say, I didn't catch that." She stuttered embarrassed. The Beauxbatons witch just smiled.

"It's alright; I merely asked if I could have a word with you, you are Hermione Granger, yes?" Colette enquired politely.

"Y-yes I am, how did you know my name?" Hermione mentally slapped herself. Of course she would know her name if she really was Harry's girlfriend. That and Malfoy probably called her a mudblood that didn't deserve to study at Hogwarts on more than one occasion at home. She braced herself for more of the hate-spewing shit and sneering that she was used to by all the other Malfoys she had the displeasure of meeting. Instead, Hermione was surprised when her answer was met with a smile.

"Oh wonderful," Colette clapped her hands in delight, "I was sure that it was you, Harry would always talk about you. He always spoke of your adventures and I have been anxious to finally meet the girl he spoke so highly of." She was practically beaming at the confused brunette before becoming serious again. "Unfortunately, that is not all I came to speak to you about, would you be comfortable having a private word for a moment?"

This got Hermione defensive, which was more comfortable than being praised by a Malfoy. "If it's all the same to you, whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of everyone here." Hermione put her foot down. As if she was so stupid to go anywhere alone with a Malfoy. Hermione mentally scoffed.

"Fair enough," Colette agreed, once again startling Hermione. Just who was this girl? "I have heard some unfortunate remarks concerning me as I entered the hall. Harry is very upset about some comments that have been said. I am curious as to what I have done to you that would deserve those hateful names." A small frown marred the blonde's face as she said this. "I was dearly hoping that we could become friends as you mean so much to my fiancée." The frown was then replaced with another smile. "I apologize if I have slighted you in some way and I hope that one day we may have the opportunity to have a friendship." As she turned to return to her table, Colette said, "thank you for your time, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your dinner. Until we meet again."

"W-wait," Hermione felt ashamed at herself. She did not even know the girl and had called her such horrible names. Even if the girl was a Malfoy, she had not done anything wrong, yet. Hermione couldn't believe she had even acted that way. Her parents would be so ashamed at her. She was supposed to be open-minded, not insult people at first glance mainly because of how they looked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said such horrible things, you didn't even do anything wrong." Taking Colette's contemplative look as a response, she continued, "Does Harry really talk about me?" She asked hopeful to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"Oh yes, all the time. He considers you the sister he never had the chance to have." Colette probably would have continued; but she noticed her brother looked like he was about to head over to where she was. "Oh excuse me; I must get back to my table. Perhaps we can continue this conversation at a later date. It was so wonderful to meet you, Ms. Granger." With that, she made her way back to the Slytherin table with a smile for her brother.

While Colette rejoined the Slytherin table, Draco turned to Harry to discuss the living quarters. As Colette was a guest student, she was given the option of using one of the guest suites which had been arranged earlier by their father. Lucius Malfoy would settle for nothing less and even managed to get Draco to reside in the suite as well under the argument that it would be such as shame to separate the twins during some of the last years they would be this close to each other before Colette was married. A real tear jerker that sent many of the female staff into pestering the headmaster to accept the conditions and as Dumbledore did not have any real reason to object, everything went according to plan. Dumbledore would later regret allowing only the members of the Malfoy family as well as the girl's betrothed to enter the suite because that would mean that the staff would not be able to stop the betrothed from having extended stays in the suite. This meant that Harry was allowed access to the rooms under the supervision that was already accounted for with Draco staying there as well as extra protection on Colette's room to keep her privacy intact. Another thing that Dumbledore did not know was that half of Harry's belongings, especially the Marauder's Map and his firebolt, were already taken to the suite for safekeeping. Harry had enough experiences to know that even though it was his private property, many of his housemates seemed to think that they could go through it without his consent. This was why Harry left his most prized possessions, like his photo albums and trinkets he got from his godfather were left for safekeeping in a heavily warded safe in his room at Malfoy Manor. He could have put it in his family vault but it was more accessible at Malfoy Manor.

When the feast ended, Draco shoved a note into Harry's hand before heading off with his twin to find their new quarters. Harry glanced at the note after saying goodbyes to the Ravenclaws that put up with him at their table for the feast. After discerning that it was directions and the password to the suite, Harry resolved to go to the suite after picking up his invisibility cloak he had left in his school trunk just in case. After tonight, he would carry the cloak everywhere for the rest of the year. He wasn't worried about someone stealing it as he had added charms and hexes to any would-be thieves. Harry hurried up to some of his housemates to get the password since he did not catch it before the announcements. It was stupid really, not learning the password until basically you were in front of the fat lady's portrait. Luckily, Harry caught up to one of the fifth year prefects who told him the password as well as a warning that some of the more enthusiastic Gryffindors might try something to his stuff. Attempting to reign in his temper at the sheer lack of respect for his property the idiots he tries to live with seem to all have, he thanked the prefect and ran off to the dorms.

* * *

><p>-Gryffindor Common Room-<p>

After getting inside the common room, Harry notices some missing sixth years from the common room and decided that it was time go hunting. Casting a disillusionment charm, he snuck into the sixth year boy's dorms where he found his missing 'friends'. Wasting absolutely no time, he hexed the lot of them and when they were all petrified in the act, he called for someone to get McGonagall. He did not have to wait too long as Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and oddly enough Snape came barging into the room. He knew that they would be shocked at the scene in front of them. After all, it would look really bad that two sixth year prefects and all the sixth year Gryffindor boys were petrified in the act of vandalism of a student's property. Ron even had his wand out ready to burn some of Harry's school books and Seamus was frozen while ripping Harry's school vest.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here!" McGonagall shrieked. She was livid that this would happen in her house. Whatever happened to house loyalty? Dumbledore was hard pressed to find any reason to justify what happened and was disappointed at the scene. Perhaps the Weasley boy was not mature enough to be prefect has he had hoped. This was an utter disgrace. And the fact that they were caught in the act meant that it would not be covered up and the perpetrators had to be punished. Albus would have liked to cover this incident off and give a few detentions but one look at the now disillusioned Harry meant that if the Hogwarts staff did not do anything about this, he would. Albus could already see Harry charging everyone in the room with everything that he and the lawyer he would hire could think up with. Since the Potters were wealth and powerful enough that Harry could destroy every one of their lives. That was if he was lenient enough and did not get the Malfoys involved. Oh Merlin help them all if the Malfoys got involved. Albus knew that he might end up a fugitive for letting this happen and not do anything about it if the Malfoys were involved. He was not even sure if he wanted to know what Harry was thinking, but he did not have to wait long to find out.

"Well first I would like to know what Snape has to do with a Gryffindor matter-" Harry started.

"That's Professor, Harry" Dumbledore corrected automatically. He really had to do something about this little feud between the two.

"You don't have to call me professor, sir," Harry cheekily replied. Seeing the unamused looks, he continued "Regardless, the last time I checked, PROFESSOR Snape was the head of house for Slytherin, not Gryffindor. So he really has no business here at all. Moving right along, one of the fifth years warned me that something like this might happen and when I did get here, these idiots were already weaseling around in my stuff, which I do believe is vandalizing another student's property." Harry noted with glee the fury on Ron's face at the slight. "So I decided to get the proper school authorities alerted before I called the aurors in. Granted all I had in that trunk were a couple of uniforms and my school supplies but I would bet 100g that they were looking for some of my family possessions to destroy to teach me a lesson for daring to date a Malfoy or some other nonsense like that." While he was talking, it was impossible to miss the guilty looks the petrified students had in their eyes. "And as it seems plain to see that I am obviously unwelcome here, I will take the rest of my stuff that wasn't torched and take up Draco's offer to move into the suite with them." Here he gathered up the rest of his possessions except the ones already destroyed or were being destroyed. "By the way, I'm suing the school for the supplies that these students decided to destroy; hopefully they didn't ruin my quidditch supplies because those were top of the line presents I got from Draco over the summer. I think he said they were from Germany or something." With that remark, he turned on his heel and left the professors to deal with the mess.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile at the Malfoy suite-<p>

The twins found the rooms with no problem and had just finished exploring the suite. The large common room opened up to a small dining area and kitchenette. To the right of the common room was Draco's designated room. All of his things had been put away in the wardrobes that were adjacent to his four poster dark mahogany bed decked in dark green sheets. Opposite the bed was an enchanted window that showed a nice view of the lake. To the right of the wardrobes was a full en-suite bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi, much to Draco's delight. The room behind the kitchenette was designated to Colette and was similar to her brother's room except in light mahogany with light blue drapes. There was a room opposite of Draco's, which was another bedroom, probably soon to be used by Harry.

Both Malfoys were seated in the common room waiting for Harry to arrive. One of the house elves had set some tea for them which they were enjoying for the moment.

"I hope nothing happened to him on the way here." Colette was worried since they had to discuss something that could not wait any longer. While her mother taught her the value of patience, Colette was still trying to calm her jittery nerves.

"I'm sure he's fine, I gave him the directions and password earlier. He knows that we have to talk about something, he just doesn't know what. I don't think he'll take it too bad, he's used to this sort of thing" Draco looked at the grandfather clock that said 9:10. "He should be here soon."

"But what if he doesn't? What if…" Colette was cut off at the door opening behind her. Both of the twins stood up to see walk into the common room, trunk in tow, looking like he might kill someone. "Oh Harry, you're here." Colette walked over to her wonderful fiancée and gently kissed him on the cheek. Instantly the cold look vanished, and she was swept into a loving embrace that she melted into.

"Aww, no kissed for me?" Draco mock-pouted. He let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in. "So Ry, based on the fact you look fit to kill someone for their stupidity, I'm guessing that the Gryffindorks really did it?" he asked, looking at the trunk that had some slight burn marks.

"Tried is more like it, caught the idiots in the act and got the professors involved. If it's not the morning's top gossip tomorrow, I'll make sure that everyone on this damn island knows by lunchtime." Harry replied while peppering kissing on his lovely fiancée's face. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about anyways? The note was sadly unspecific." The twins shared a glance, which worried Harry. "Guys, what's going on?"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Dun Dun Dun

Ser-Ser: *singing off key* guess who's back, back again. Ser-Ser's back, tell a friend

Ry: Oh shut the hell up, Sera. That song isn't even your's

Ser-Ser: T.T;

Draco: *snickering* what time is it?

Ser-Ser: 11:30pm…

Draco:*rolls eyes* what date is it?

Ser-Ser: .….… Thursday…

Ry: Yea, 31 May 2012…10 months after the first chapter

Ser-Ser: S-Shut up at least I got it in on time…

Draco: -.-; I should hit you

Ser-Ser: EEK *hides*

Ry: Anyways, we're back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Boys and Girls and hope to see you soon, RIGHT Sera?

Ser-Ser: ;^; please review…


End file.
